Combination of Chemistry
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Chemistry -atau kecocokan satu sama lain. Apakah hal ini mampu membawa sepasang sahabat ini menjadi sepasang kekasih?/"... Aku menyukaimu –bukan sebagai sahabat –melainkan sebagai pasangan kekasihku!"/IAxYukari/YURI!/Warning Inside!/Don't Like Don't Read!/Mind to R


**Combination of Chemistry**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Yuzuki Yukari **_**by **_**AH-Software,**

**IA **_**by **_**1st Place Co. Ltd.,**

_**I ABSOLUTELY GAIN NO PROFIT IN ANY FORM FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s)/misstypo(s), possible OOC-OOT-OOG, nonsense plot, suckish fluff, and one important thing –it's YURI! So, you can freely hit the back button as soon as you can.**_

_**.**_

TING TONG!

"_Ha'i!_" gadis pirang keputihan itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Seorang gadis berambut _violet _pendek dengan sepasang _tendril_ itupun terlihat dari ambang pintu rumah gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Konbawa~,_" sapa gadis berambut _violet _itu dengan wajah ceria.

"_Konbawa mou, _silahkan masuk!" kata si gadis berambut pirang itu mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk.

"_Ojamashimaaasu~!_" teriaknya girang sambil memasuki rumah gadis pirang tersebut dengan langkah ringan. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah hanya memberikan jalan dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Hei, orang tuamu ke mana? Apa sedang tidak ada di rumah?" tanya gadis berambut _violet_ itu saat menyadari tidak ada –sekali lagi ditegaskan, tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu kecuali dirinya dan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

IA –yang berambut pirang nyaris putih –adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya. Hidupnya memang bergelimangan harta, tapi dia bisa dibilang tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Yuzuki Yukari –gadis berambut _violet_ –adalah sahabat IA semenjak mereka kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Mereka selalu berbagi suka dan duka bersama-sama. Tali persahabat mereka pun sangatlah kuat.

"Yaah, begitulah. Sedang kerja mungkin?" jawab IA bertanya balik. Ya, orang tua IA memang selaliu bekerja sampai larut. Tapi IA sepertinya tidak menggubris hal tersebut.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau ke kamarku?" tanya IA mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yukari pun hanya mengangguk senang.

"_Ha'i, kocchi-kocchi!_" kata IA sambil berjalan ke lantai atas –tempat di mana kamarnya berada. Yukari pun hanya mengikuti ke mana gadis pirang itu berjalan.

**-OoO-**

"Huaaaaa, kamarnya tidak berubah jauh ya?" kata Yukari sambil melihat-lihat kamar IA yang lumayan luas tersebut –sebuah kasur berukuran _queen size_ dengan karpet bahan di sekitar kasurnya dan lapisan lantai keramik berwarna putih menghiasi kamar tersebut. Tak lupa dengan sebuah meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar setengah meter.

"Nah, ayo duduk di sini!" teriak IA sambil berjalan dan duduk di depan meja tersebut. Yukari hanya mengikuti dan duduk di samping IA. Setelah itu, Yukari membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat melukis yang dia butuhkan –cat air, kuas, dan palet. Sementara IA beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil peralatan melukisnya. Ya, sebenarnya tujuan Yukari berkunjung ke rumah IA adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Mereka berdua pun mulai menyapukan sapuan cat mereka di kanvas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunia imajinasi mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm..." Yukari memutarkan kepalanya, pegal karena terus-menerus melihat ke arah kanvas.

"Hei, IA-_chan. _Kau masih menyukai warna _pink_ kan?" tanya Yukari. Gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas yang sedang ia warnai ke arah wajah Yukari. Biru bertemu ungu, kedua bola mata itu bertemu, berusaha membaca isi pikiran dari lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, masih kok," jawab IA dengan ringan. Yukari pun langsung tersenyum senang.

"Menurutmu, warna ungu dan _pink _itu cocok tidak bila disatukan?" tanya Yukari lagi, kali ini menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Suasana langsung hening. IA merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari pertanyaan Yukari tadi. Tapi darah sudah terlanjur naik ke muka. Yah, tidak banyak yang mengetahui ini –sangat sedikit lebih tepatnya.

IA menyukai Yukari –bukan sebagai sahabat, melainkan sebagai seorang gadis.

Ya, sebenarnya IA sendiri tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai Yukari –ya, gadis berambut _violet _itu. Tapi sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur,. Benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di hati gadis brambut pirang keputihan tersebut.

"Y-yah... M-menurutku cocok-cocok saja. Apalagi kalau warna _pink-_nya yang dominan..." jawab IA gelagapan. Suasana kembali hening. IA yang menyadari apa yang dia katakan barusan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Sedangkan Yukari pun hanya membelalakkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum senang.

"_Souka! Arigatou!_" jawab Yukari girang. IA yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itupun langsung menghela nafasnya lega. Tanpa IA sadari, Yukari menunjukkan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"_Yokatta..._" gumam IA lega dalam hatinya. Mereka berdua pun kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda –melukis.

Hening kembali melanda ruangan itu. Hanya bunyi sapuan kuas yang beradu dengan kanvas putih yang berangsur-angsur berwarna dan helaan nafas melepas penat dari IA atau Yukari.

"_Aah! Owata!_" teriak Yukari girang. IA pun melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu, lalu sebuah senyum kecil terukir dan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"_Nee nee~ _IA-_chan._ Bagaimana menurutmu gambar ini?" tanya Yukari. Gadis yang dipanggil langsung memperhatikan lukisan itu. Sebuah pohon _sakura_ besar yang dikelilingi oleh taman bunga _lavender_. Tak lupa dengan helaian bunga _sakura_ yang berguguran. IA pun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

"_Sugoi..._" jawab IA terkagum-kagum. Wajah Yukari terlihat sedikit tersipu –walau tidak terlihat oleh IA.

"_Nee, _tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ke toilet dulu, _jaa~,_" kata IA sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yukari dan beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi di ruang kamarnya.

**-OoO-**

IA membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin berkali-kali. Berusaha mencari tahu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, IA kembali memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin –dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya kali ini. Dia benar-benar menyukai Yukari.

'Aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang. Ya, bilang sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!' pikir IA membulatkan tekadnya.

**-OoO-**

"_Are? _Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Yukari penasaran. IA pun langsung salah tingkah sendiri dan berpikir, 'Selama itukah aku berada di dalam?'

"Tidak kok..." jawab IA sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Itu masih belum selesai?"

"Belum, sedikit lagi..." jawab IA sambil mencelupkan kuasnya ke bagian palet yang sudah dibubuhi oleh cat berwarna putih dan mengusapkannya pada lukisannya.

"Oh ya, Yukari-_chan. _Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya IA setelah selesai mengusapkan catnya di kanvas tersebut. Yukari hanya terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu, kucing dengan kelinci itu serasi tidak?"

"Hmm... Menurutku sih cocok. Soalnya, kucing dan kelinci itu sama-sama imut."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua?"

"Eh?"

Hening. Tampaknya Yukari berusaha mencerna apa arti dari pertanyaan IA itu. Ya, dia tahu persis kalau IA menyukai kucing. Dan dia menyukai kelinci. Yukari masih tidak habis pikir dengan rentetan pertanyaan IA yang mulai menjurus ke suatu topik –dan darah di seluruh tubuhnya serasa naik semua ke wajahnya.

"Kita berdua? Uh... Kita cocok 'kan sebagai sahabat?" jawab Yukari memastikan.

"_Iie, _maksudku..." wajah IA mulai merah padam. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Yukari malah dibuat makin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan sahabatnya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"... Aku menyukaimu –bukan sebagai sahabat –melainkan sebagai pasangan kekasihku!"

Yukari membelalakkan matanya kaget. Wajah IA mulai menunjukkan ekspresi harap-harap cemas. Suasana hening kembali terasa.

"_Nee, _IA-_chan_..." kata Yukari lirih. IA pun langsung menatap iris _amethyst_ milik Yukari lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya. Tapi... Kenapa kau tidak bialng saja dari awal? Sebenarnya..." perasaan IA mulai campur-aduk ketika Yukari menggantungkan kata-katanya. Bahkan IA sampai lupa bernafas saking banyaknya emosi yang tercampur di batinnya.

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, sungguh,"

.

.

.

"_H-hontou?!_" tanya IA sambil memegang kedua tangan Yukari. Yukari hanya mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mereka pun mulai merangkul satu sama lain, mulai memperkecil jarak antara mereka, dan jarak itu terhapuskan ketika bibir mereka saling bertautan. Lidah mereka saling bertarung memperebutkan kekuasaan. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, IA mendorong Yukari agar dia terbaring di lantai, sedangkan Yukari hanya mendesah erotis, meminta lebih dari IA. Tapi IA melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan senyawa bernama oksigen. Mereka pun terengah-engah, tapi terlihat puas dengan 'aksi' yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Hah... Hah... IA-_chan hidoi na..._" kata Yukari mengerucutkan mulutnya. IA pun hanya tertawa geli di sela-sela engahannya saat melihat wajah Yukari.

"_Hontou, _padahal itu ciuman pertamaku loh," balas IA dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_Mooou, uso da yo. _Kau tadi sangat ahli!"

"Kalau begitu yang tadi itu _first kiss-_mu?" tanya IA menebak-nebak. Yukari pun hanya mengangguk.

"Hee..." IA memasang senyuman aneh di wajahnya. Seperti ingin memangsa Yukari saat itu juga.

"_Nee, _Yukari-_chan. _Kau bisa menginap di sini tidak malam ini? Nanti kita 'bermain' lagi malam ini~,"

**Fin~**

**A/N :**

**Yuhu! Kengo balik lagi! Dan... **_**What the hell, fic yuri **_**lagi. **_**And I'm going out too far this time!**_** FYI, '_Chemistry_' yang saya maksud di judulnya itu bukan kimia, tapi kecocokan... Well, bagaimanakah pendapat anda? Apakah fic ini bagus? Atau jelek? Silahkan suarakan pendapat anda di kotak **_**review **_**di bawah!**

_**Constructive Critics Are Welcome in This Fic!**_

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
